dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
King Godwyn
King Godwyn is the cruel and evil king responsible for the rise of the Gittish Empire. His army was defeated by Greygnarl and his allies 300 years ago, but has recently returned. Appearance Personality Biography Games Main Games ''IX'' Godwyn was once the heir to the House of Gitt, who ruled over Coffinwell. Ambitious, he began creating his own world spanning empire, and assassinated his father Godfrey along with any other threats to his power. Fearing that someone could surpass him, his army had captured the Celestrian Corvus and began siphoning his power in order to summon Barbarus and eliminate all opposition. He was seemingly stopped when Greygnarl and his forces put a stop to Godwyn's reign. However, his prisoner Corvus remained in the Oubliette beneath his palace. Consumed with bitter hatred at the Empire's abuse and the betrayal of the citizens of Wormwood Creek while chained down there for the 300 years, he resurrected Godwyn, Barbarus, & the Triumgorate in order to bring ruin to the world. Godwyn's forces quickly captured the Celestrians that descended after the fyggs fell to the Protectorate, and he sought the fyggs to assure his own world domination (unaware that Corvus was using him). Aquila, posing as a defector, presented counterfeit fyggs to Godwyn, intending to slay the king and rescue Corvus. However, Godwyn killed him, leaving the task to the hero. =Battles = 1st form= Before starting the fight, you should make sure you have a few Magic Waters/Sage's Elixir's handy, as this is a two-part fight. In his first form, Godwyn can use a weak physical attack, Kafrizz, Thin Air and an attack that flings his ball from his staff that also deals two hits to random characters for moderate damage, that can add up if they hit the same character. He is also the first boss to use Disruptive Wave, which removes all buffs (or debuffs) from the party. The best strategy is to have a Mage cast Oomph on your physical attackers (and again whenever he uses Disruptive Wave), and for sword-wielders to use Falcon Slash, and any other attackers to use their best abilities. You should definitely have a Priest or Sage for healing. |-| 2nd form= Sceptre of Gitt (100%) |skills = Attack, Critical attack, Inferno, Disruptive Wave |spells = Kafrizz, Kabuff, Magic Barrier |note = King Godwyn of the House of Gitt's ultimate form. Far fiercer than any of the Triumgorate, he was a truly formidable foe. Consumed by his ambitions of three centuries ago, he tried to use the fyggs to take over the world. He also murdered Aquila. |location = Gittingham Palace - L4}} The battle with Godwyn's second form is initiated immediately after defeating the first, with no chance to heal in between. He still uses Kafrizz and Disruptive Wave, but now has a guaranteed critical attack in addition to his regular attack, Inferno, as well as Kabuff and Magic Barrier. He also has a shield which will occasionally block attacks. A similar strategy to the first form applies here, though King Godwyn can now buff himself up, so you could try and remove that with Sap, or, if you have it, use Disruptive Wave on him. =Attributes Resistance = 1st form= |-| 2nd form= Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty